


It was too late...

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feels, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is just a prompt I did on Tumblr for my Senpai hence why it's pretty short!

“Echo-Chan!” Oz called out as he ran over to the girl he had grown to care about, maybe possibly develop feelings for too. He kneeled down next to Echo, tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at her.

“Oz-Sama, Why are you crying?” Echo had asked him. Tears kept streaming down the blonde’s cheek as he listened to her speak, “It was because of you. I heard you call my name and I managed to stand back up. It was all thanks to you that i was able to finally act on my own wishes instead. Thank you so much.” 

By now Oz’s heart beat had been faster than normal. “I’ll always call out your name as much as you want, Echo-Chan.” He stated, a small smile on his face. It was just then when Oz had noticed that Echo had tears in her eyes. “Just Echo.” Echo had muttered, glancing up at the blonde. He nodded and his smile grew. “Okay, Echo.”

Echo’s eyes widen for a moment before smiling happily. “You said my name…” She whispered. She wanted Oz to call him by just her name from the very beggining and now just hearing him saying it, It made her feel like that’s all she ever needed. She sat up and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rested her head on Oz’s shoulder. “Thank you, Oz-Sama.” She whispered. 

It didn’t take long for Oz to hug back Echo, holding her close. Having Echo in his arms felt right, just like that time before when he was locked in the cell. Although this was also much more different since there weren’t bars inbetween them. “Anything for you, Echo.” He whispered. 

Echo pulled away from the hug and kissed his cheek. “You made me so happy...” She started before pausing to stare into those gentle emerald eyes that Oz had have. “Goodbye, Oz.” She finished with a wide smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Oz’s cheeks heated up at the cheek kiss. He smiled widely as he heard Echo at first, staring back into Echo’s subtle gray eyes that he always liked. It was Echo’s next words that caused Oz’s heart to sink. He shook his head rapidly. “No, Echo! I won’t leave you behind!” He protested.

Although it was too late, Echo had just vanished from Oz’s sight, all he had left was her cape.

 


End file.
